Who am I?
by Touch The Dark
Summary: Memories are the key to life but what happens if you have no recollection of those times? The Powers were desperate so they decided to bring him back but not all has gone to plan. The amulet ended up in different hands. Say a certain captain's. And is he welcome? B/S eventually with hints of S/E and J/S
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: all the characters in this story belong to the creators of Buffy and Torchwood.

Author's note: This story is set after season seven of Buffy, at the beginning of season five of Angel and after season four of Torchwood. Esther never died at the end of miracle day.

**Chapter one**

Cleveland, Ohio. That was where the other hell mouth was and that was where the remaining scooby gang and newly gifted slayers had set up shop. There were teething problems at first, of course. They had to find places to live and a new base. With no means of funds, until Giles revealed he had enough money to set up a mega watcher/slayer facility.

That was almost two years ago. A lot had happened since then. A yellow taxi pulled up outside a grey, tall block of apartments. The door opened and Buffy stepped out onto the pavement, grabbing her bag as she shut the door. She took out thirty dollars and handed it to the driver.

"Here. Keep the change."

The taxi driver smiled and tipped his red cap towards the tired looking blonde.

"Thanks mam. Have a nice day!" he said before driving off.

Buffy sighed and wrapped her jacket around herself. Somehow, having a nice day wasn't going to be as simple anymore. In fact, nothing would ever be simple again.

She had already been back in town for four hours but somehow facing the others didn't appeal to her. She had already had so much 'alone' time on the way back from what she thought was a business trip but no matter how long or how many hours it was it wasn't enough for her to get her head around what had happened.

Buffy had tried everything to pluck up the courage to move, to even show any signs of wanting to. They had to know at some point, not that it mattered. None of them really cared, except for Dawn and maybe Willow.

Deep sigh escaped her rosy lips as she turned to face the clock at the side of her bed. It read: 4:30pm. Buffy sat up, running her hand through her golden locks. She looked at the dressing table that sat opposite her bed. Eyes resting firmly on the plain black jewellery box which sat neatly in the middle.

It didn't take the slayer long before she got up and decided what she wanted to do. Slim fingers rested on the lid of the box. Pausing before she opened it up. Everyone would worry about her if they knew she had kept it they would think she needed professional help. Even after two years the feelings were still so raw.

Hand dug deep into the box until the feeling of coldness hit her smooth palm. Keeping tight hold of the small object, Buffy held her eyes shut as she removed the object. She was scared. For the first time in a long time, she felt vulnerable. Tears spilt as she opened up her hand and eyed up the silver rectangle in front of her. Looking up at the mirror, mascara tracks down her cheek, she smiled a teary smile as she flipped the lid and the pale blue spark turned into a deep orange.

"I hope you're happy…" she whispered.

The training facility was amazing. Xander, Robin and some of the slayers had done a good job of making it state of the art. After all, the place needed to be able to cope under the enormous demand. Giles had also trained a hand full of men and women, of whom included Andrew and Willow in being watchers. There had even been talks of opening up a similar place somewhere in Europe but they were still being discussed.

It was past 6pm and everyone was packing away for the night ready for their nightly gathering, of which included a big meal that Robin and Andrew had cooked. However, tonight was different. Tonight they had decided to order out. They had all finished their meals when the door to the dining room swung open and two beige boots walked in.

Buffy immediately noticed the pizza boxes stacked up.

"So, what's the occasion?"

Everyone turned to greet the slayer.

"Hey B! If we had known you were gonna be back we woulda saved you some," Faith said, as she swallowed the last bite of her pepperoni pizza.

"Sorry Buffy," Willow said.

Buffy waved it off.

"It's ok guys. I'm not really hungry."

Her watcher smiled at her, eager to know what had gone on. He could tell by the look on her face that it was a situation that was deeply troubling the girl that he thought of as his daughter. Giles was about to speak but got beaten to it.

"So, how did it go? What did Angel want?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, Buff. What did tall, dark and broody want?" Xander followed.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her long time friend.

"Xander..."

She looked around the room, eyes stopping at the young slayers. Sighing.

"This is a topic that I'd rather discuss in private...just us original scoobies."

Kennedy slammed her napkin down on the table, causing Veronica and the others to look at her.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I'm sorry, Kennedy. All of you. It's just...this is a delicate matter."

Buffy swallowed. She didn't like doing it this way but it was the only way she could keep her emotions in check. Sort of at least.

"Come on guys, let's leave them to it," Kennedy spat, signalling the others to join her.

"Kennedy!" Willow exclaimed.

The witch hated dividing her loyalties like this.

Everyone had left the room except for Giles, Xander, Dawn, Willow and Andrew.

"Andrew..." Buffy said, looking at the newly qualified watcher.

"Gee, what's a watcher got to do to get accepted..." he said before exiting.

Buffy had made sure that no one was stood outside before shutting the door. This made the others slightly worried.

"Buffy, what on earth is going on? If it is another apocalypse, I am quite certain they can handle it," Giles enquired.

She let her hand linger on the door handle. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Buffy...is-is Angel ok?" asked her younger sister.

Buffy turned to face her friends. A mix of fear, dread and happiness seemed to fill her face.

"Angel is fine, Dawn."

Xander eyed Buffy up as if he was trying to work something out.

"If Angel is ok...why have you got that look on your face? Like something bad has happened?"

She slowly walked to a chair at the top of the table and sat on it. How does she word this? Taking a deep breath she began to tell the gang what had happened in LA.

"I didn't believe it at first. Not until I saw it for myself...I didn't-oh god I don't know if I can do this..." Buffy said, feelings coming to the surface.

She closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

"Buffy..." Willow said with concern.

Sigh.

"It's not bad...and it's not good."

"Less with the cryptic and more with the information," Xander piped.

Another sigh escaped Buffy's lips. This was it. They needed to know.

"Spike's alive..."

Silence fell over the room for a few moments before the silence was broken by Dawn.

"OMG! Is he ok?"

She was eager to know as Spike was her best friend, even after what he had done but all that was forgotten after his death. Giles cleaned his glasses hardly.

"Dear lord!" Giles exclaimed.

Buffy looked at her sister.

"He is fine...well, as fine as anyone could be in that state."

"What state?" Willow said.

"When I say Spike is alive, I mean literally ALIVE. Pulse and all."

That was it. Buffy broke down. She couldn't take it. Willow jumped up and wrapped up her friend with her arms. Xander blinked.

"Ok. Captain peroxide being alive...in the sense of not the undead version. Kinda walking on the side of freaky here."

Dawn looked at Giles.

"That's a good thing though. Right, Buffy?" the red head said softly.

She shook her head. Not the way things were right now. Green eyes met the eyes of her long time friends. Even Xander was confused by this sadness Buffy showed.

"He didn't have a clue who I was though. I tried jogging his memory but he was having none of it. The Spike we all know no longer exists," she said sadly.

It was a long while before anyone plucked up the strength to speak. Tear drop falling from her paled cheek, Dawn was the first.

"So, where is he now?" she whispered.

Buffy stood up and adjusted her clothes.

"He is in a safe place, Dawnie."

She reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out a black and red card, tossing it on the table. It read: Torchwood; Los Angeles.

So guys what do you think of the first chapter? Any ideas for the following chapters please feel free to leave with your reviews or pm me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to the creators of Buffy, Angel and Torchwood.

Author's notes: This story is set after season seven of Buffy, at the beginning of season five of Angel and after season four of Torchwood. Esther never died at the end of miracle day.

Also for anyone who viewed the old chapter one, it has been replaced with a more readable chapter (I had written it on the ipad, hence why it got squashed)

**Chapter two**

A day had gone past since Buffy revealed what had happened in LA, and the gang were still reeling. No one could get their heads around it. Giles was desperately trying to search for an explanation but Buffy told him not to bother. How could any explanation explain something like this?

Buffy was dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and a white vest top. Hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. She really needed a good slay but would have to settle for the punching bag until there was nothing left of it.

Rolling her shoulders, Buffy was about to enter the training room when she spotted Kennedy, one of the many slayers storming out of the relaxation room. Door slamming shut.

"Kennedy! You might wanna go a little easier on the doors."

Kennedy rolled her eyes at the blonde slayer, scowling.

"Get bent!" she yelled as she walked away.

Did she just hear that right? Buffy walked towards the door and opened it to see a glum looking Willow sat on the sofa, clutching a blue mug. They were rowing an awful lot lately.

"What's her problem?" Buffy enquired.

Willow stared into the hot liquid.

"I don't know…things have kinda been rocky with us for a while. It's just escalated ever since last night."

What did last night have anything to do with her? She needed to know what Kennedy's problem was.

Buffy closed the door and the smell of peppermint tea drifted to her nostrils. Willow was there for her after the fall of Sunnydale. After Spike's death. Now was the time for her to repay that. She took a seat and sat back.

"I'm sorry you guys are fighting, but last night had nothing to do with Kennedy. Let alone anyone else. She needs to learn that she can't know everything."

The red head looked up from the mug, slightly bemused.

"She can't be centre of attention all of the time," Buffy continued.

Although Willow knew how much her girlfriend loved being in the centre of everything, deep down she knew that this time was different. This time she was right.

"I know that and she's not. It's just I think she has a point…Somewhere in the rays of jealousy."

"And that point being?" Buffy asked, brow raised.

"The girls feel pushed out. All you seem to do is keep secrets from them," the witch started.

Buffy's eyes widened. Was she serious?

"Maybe, just maybe this time the secret is too big to keep from them. It's only been a day and I can't take anymore questioning from any of them. They deserve to know about Spike, Buffy."

The red head looked apologetically towards her friend. This caused the slayer to stop and think for a minute before answering.

"…It's not about them. Hell, it's not even about me keeping secrets. This is about Spike. Yeah, Kennedy fought side by side with him and so did some of the other girls and they all have a right to know…"

"I can feel a but coming on here."

Buffy sighed.

"But, I can't do that. Just think for a second here, Wills. So I go ahead and tell everyone here in this building. It wouldn't take long for word to get back to Spike's enemies and he would be dead in a flash."

It finally hit Willow. Buffy wanted to tell everyone of course, but she couldn't out of love and fear for Spike.

"This is about protecting him, isn't it?"

Slight nod of the head. Buffy looked at her friend, tears threatening to fall once again.

"You didn't see him. The way he looked at me…was like I was a complete stranger off the street. He's human now and that means he is vulnerable."

"Don't you see? I may not be any part of his life anymore…I don't know if I ever will again but that won't stop me from loving him. From keeping him safe…"

Silence fell.

The stars always reminded Dawn of the summer without Buffy. That was when her bond with Spike had tightened back then. And it was still like that. She couldn't bear it. Knowing he was out there, living.

And that was the reason why she was doing this. The reason why she was leaving. Buffy would understand. Dawn had to see if seeing her would jog his memory.

Grabbing her holdall, she made her way to the living room and placed the note she had wrote for her sister. As Dawn went to grab the door handle, the door swung open to reveal Buffy.

"Dawn, where are you going?" Buffy asked.

Dawn swallowed and took a deep breath, clutching the handle to her bag. Avoiding eye contact with her sister, she tried to get past. The petite blonde eyed the purple holdall and eyes widened as reality hit her.

"No," Buffy said with authority.

"I have to see him. I have to try."

Dawn tried yet again to get past, this time Buffy's hand stopped her.

"Let me go!"

"Dawn…"

For the first time, Dawn looked Buffy in the eyes. Tears swimming in the blue orbs. This was just as upsetting for her as it was for Buffy.

"He needs me. And I bet I could get him to remember," Dawn started.

She re-adjusted the straps and then looked at her sister with such hate it caused Buffy to recoil, slightly.

"Besides, who knows who you've left him with? They could be axe murderers with a name like Torchwood," She finished.

The slayer rolled her eyes.

"You seriously think that I would leave him there without checking them out?" Buffy asked incredulously.

Dawn thought about her reply. To be honest, she knew her sister would never have left him there if they weren't safe.

"Okay, I'll give you that one…but you could've still brought him back. Home, where he belongs."

"Don't you think I tried? I tried so hard I nearly went blue in the face! He thought I was crazy. Going on about vampires and I'm the slayer. He was having none of it," Buffy exasperated.

Silence fell over the two sisters. Both of them were crying now. Dawn sniffed and looked at her sister. Buffy had her arms wrapped around her tiny frame, as if to shield herself from the pain.

"I miss him…" Dawn whispered.

"I know."

Buffy tucked a piece of Dawn's hair behind her ear. _Spike use to do that _Dawn thought.

"So do I."

"I want him back," the youngest Summers said.

"I know, Dawnie. The main thing is that he seems happy. But we have to give him time. It may be a week, a month, a year before he remembers who he is," the slayer said.

Buffy took her jacket off and hung it up.

"And when he does, we will be waiting for him."

"What makes you so sure he would come running back?" Dawn asked.

Buffy smiled.

"Because, it's Spike."

In all matter of fact, she didn't feel sure that he would ever come back. Memories or not.

_**Six months earlier….**_

_**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. **_

_**Just like the ones I used to know. **_

_**Where the treetops glisten, **_

_**And children listen **_

_**To hear sleigh bells in the snow.**_

Esther and Rex were decorating the base all ready for the festivities. They wanted to make it feel homely for them all as none of them were home. Gwen was missing her husband, Rhys and their daughter, Anwen but they had there own little Christmas before she was called out to Los Angeles.

Esther past the tinsel to Rex. He was stood on the ladder, trying desperately not to fall off as he attempted to throw it on the tree. Esther laughed.

"Careful!"

_**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. **_

_**With every Christmas card I write. **_

_**May your days be merry and bright. **_

_**And may all your Christmases be white.**_

The past year, like the year before had it's ups and its downs. However, overall it had been the best year the Torchwood team had ever had. Jack wanted to reward them for all their hard work and had made it his personal mission to play Santa Claus, even making up a 'Naughty 'n' nice' list.

The captain walked through the door, arms full of gifts.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" he yelled, cheerily.

It was now nearing nine at night. Gwen decided to get a bath while Jack, Rex and Esther decided to play a game of cards. The blonde turned to Jack.

"Do you have a six?"

The captain smirked.

"Go fish!"

Esther pouted as she picked up a card from the middle of the table.

Without warning there was a knock on the door. They all looked at each

other. Who could be knocking at this time of night? Should they even go and answer it? Then there was another knock, this time louder and if knocks could sound impatient this one did.

"Alright! I'm comin'!" Rex yelled.

He stood up and slowly walked to the door. When he opened it he got a surprise. There stood in front of him was a middle eyed man dressed in navy shorts and a light blue shirt. He had a navy cap on with a bag over his shoulder. The mail man.

He dug deep into his bag and handed over a small brown rectangle envelope to Rex. Rex raised one eyebrow. The mail man tipped his hat.

"Have a nice evening," he said before leaving.

Rex shut the door and eyed the parcel with deep suspicion.

"On what planet does the mail man deliver parcels at this time of night?" he asked the others.

Esther and Jack looked at each other and then to the African-American man in the middle of the room.

"Maybe he just forgot it on his rounds?" Esther suggested.

Rex turned the envelope over to see who it was addressed to. It seemed pretty heavy for an envelope of that size. Noticing the name, he cocked his head towards Jack.

"Hey! World War Two! It's for you."

Well, that caught Jack by surprise. He joined Rex in the middle of the room and he passed over the parcel. Ear pressed against the envelope. Pop. This caused the captain to jump.

"Huh, didn't expect that," Jack said, sheepishly.

"Just open it, Jack!" Esther exclaimed with excitement from the corner sofa.

Slowly, Jack raised his right hand and started to open the flap on the envelope. Once fully opened, he carefully tipped it upside down and let the object that was inside fall into his other hand. It was cold on his warm skin. He took hold of the silver chain that held the most biggest and beautiful diamond he had ever seen and let it dangle down. Rex smirked as Jack and Esther, who had joined them eyed the diamond.

"I guess someone still thinks you're into dress up, eh Jack."

"Huh…"

All of a sudden, the necklace flew across the room, smacking the wall opposite the tree.

"What did you do that for?!" Esther screeched.

"I didn't do anything!"

A swirling, whirling tornado beamed out of the diamond and burnt a deep orange colour. It was so bright it caused them to shield there eyes. Slowly, the form of a skeleton appeared inside it as the wind picked up, causing the paper decorations to start coming off the walls.

"This is it! Someone has decided to destroy us on Christmas Eve with a weather storm!" Rex shouted over the wind.

A horrifying scream was heard and the tornado carried on and the skeleton had now turned into a man.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the man screamed before dropping to his knees.

The tornado had stopped. And the gang stood in disbelieve.

"Omg…" Esther said, the shock evident.

"Who the hell…" Rex followed.

Jack blinked as he soaked in the image of the man. He wore black tattered jeans but wore no shoes or socks. His simple black t-shirt was ripped right down the middle, exposing his firm chest, covered in cuts and bruises. The captain took a step towards him and as he did, the visibly shaken man scuttled back against the wall.

When he looked up, it only took Jack a few seconds before he realised who it was. Blood dripping, into his untamed beard from the deep cut on his forehead. Unruly curly brown hair. Icy, blue eyes clashed with the dark blue eyes of the captain before turning his attention to the flashing lights on the tree. He was scared.

"Hey…" Jack said as he stepped closer to the man.

It was no good. His attention stayed firmly with the tree. Hearing all the commotion, Gwen rushed down the stairs.

"Couldn't wait to start the riot without me…"

Her voice trailed off as she saw the man huddled up. Nostrils flared, her hand went to the gun in the back of her trousers. Gwen pulled out the gun and marched over to him.

"You son of a bitch! I should shoot you where you are!" she yelled, pointing the gun millimetres from his face.

"Gwen! Put the gun down!" Rex matched her tone.

The Welsh woman cocked the gun and took aim.

"Keep out of the Rex! You don't know what he is capable of!"

She was about to fire when Jack caught her arm, making her fire the ceiling. Debris fell to the ground. This caught the man's attention.

"Don't shoot," Jack said.

Gwen stared at Jack in horror.

"Have you lost your mind!"

She looked at the frail form and growled slightly in anger, pointing a finger at him.

"Have you forgotten what he has done?! He killed Tosh and Owen. Why the hell shouldn't I kill him where he stands?"

"Because, it's not John!" he yelled.

Esther and Rex had stood back.

"Who's John?" Esther whispered.

Rex shrugged.

"What do you mean, it's not John? Of course it is! If it isn't then prove it."

He sighed. He didn't expect to be seeing him ever again. Those eyes were so deep yet he knew there would never be anything between them. Gwen was tired of these games. She took aim once more. The man looked at her with complete and utter fear. Was he this John they were talking about?

"John has no belly button. He is a clone…of this man in front of us."

What? Gwen couldn't believe her ears. Surely, Jack had lost the plot. Rex's eyes looked down the torso of the man.

"He has a belly button," Rex stated.

Jack snatched the gun away from Gwen and tossed it to Esther. Crouching down, he looked into the man's eyes once more.

"Besides, his eyes are more soulful and I can tell the difference."

He tried to reach out but the man was scared. He flinched away.

"I have never heard such trash in all my life!" Gwen spat.

"William…" Jack spoke softly, expecting a response.

Nothing.

"William…it's ok. It's me, Jack. Look at me."

William turned his head to the captain, eying his navy army coat.

"Do you know who I am?"

He shook his head and swallowed. This worried Jack. How could he forget after all the time they knew each other? There was one last thing to try.

"Do you know who you are?"

William looked deep in thought and then looked very confused.

"No…" he said in a shaky voice.

He hugged himself tight. Where was he? Who was he? And what had happened?

"Who am I?" William whimpered.

So, what do you think guys? Please please please don't read and run. I'd love to hear what you think! next update will be sometime in next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to the creators of Buffy, Torchwood and Doctor Who.

Author's notes: This story is set after season seven of Buffy, at the beginning of season five of Angel and after season four of Torchwood. Esther never died at the end of miracle day.

**Chapter three**

_Where am I? _He thought as he took a look around his surroundings.

The rather smooth looking man, who had tried to calm him down, had brought him here, to his bedroom. Thing were getting ugly out there and then some. The captain could see that it was clearly affecting William; if that was even his name. Maybe he was this John that the angry, brunette was shouting about? He shuddered at the thought. John didn't sound like a nice person…And for some reason, he wanted to be nice.

He could still hear them rowing. Angry words were flinging because of his presence. The angry brunette, her name was Gemma? No, not Gemma…Gennie? No…it didn't matter. She was adamant that he was John. So full of hate.

_What did I do? _He thought.

"I don't care what you say Jack! THAT _monster_ in your room is John!" he heard her scream.

Now another voice. This voice was small…maybe that belonged to the other woman?

"Maybe we should all just calm down…and take ten to regroup?" she suggested.

He shut his eyes as the arguing continued. He was more than scared. He was terrified.

He didn't belong here. He may have lost all memories and forgotten who he was but, everything inside of him screamed _**'You don't belong here'.**_

Maybe, just maybe he should run. They were all caught up in their argument. They wouldn't notice him slipping out…into the dark. Gulp. Turning his head slowly, he looked out of the window. Another gulp. Going out in the dark didn't seem to appeal to him anymore.

As his head took his eyes on a trip around the room, he first noticed the desk, which held several products. Face cream, comb…and hair gel. He noticed an old looking mirror hanging up on the wall. Its frame was a golden bronze and was such a beautiful design. Pausing before he decided to make his way over to it. He stared at the reflection. His reflection. Reaching out a mud filled finger, he touched his reflection like he hadn't seen it in centuries.

The door opening pulled the battered and beaten man out of his revere, causing him to jump. It was Jack.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump…" he started.

Jack noticed he had gone back to staring at the mirror.

"17th century. It's French. Birthday present off King Louis himself."

He hoped to see some sort of recognition but there was nothing. Not even a glimmer. Placing the clothes on the bed and the bowl of water, wash cloth and first aid kit on the table, Jack decided to go a little deeper.

"We had such a fun time at that party…**He** even got some action, which, to be honest…I've never actually seen him do that," Jack laughed.

The laugher didn't last long as he noticed this meant nothing to the man.

"He must've been drunk…"

The captain took a look at his friend as he unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt sleeves, rolling them up. Something major had happened here. However, there was also the small issue of how he ended up in this time?

"Can you take your shirt off?" the captain asked, noting how bad it looked.

The man nodded and gingerly followed the instructions. For some reason, he felt uncomfortable undressing in front of him.

Jack was about to speak, when in the quietest voice, the man spoke.

"Who am I?"

That was the nail in the metaphorical coffin. _Definitely something wrong _Jack thought. Taking the wash cloth, he dipped it into the bowl of soapy water and rung it out. He walked towards the man. Taking his hands in his. He tried so hard to pull away, even though he knew the captain was trying to help.

"You're William J Davies."

"What does the 'J' stand for?" William enquired.

The captain smiled.

"It stands for James. After your father. James Henry Davies."

William blinked. It didn't sound like his name. And he certainly didn't recognise his supposed father's name. The captain had seen near enough everything in all his lifetimes. Some scary stuff, some not so scary stuff. This however, was top of the scary list. What would cause something like this to happen?

Jack began to clean William's torso, letting his fingers linger. He had longed for this. William winced.

"Sorry…"

Jack felt anger boiling over as the dirt was removed to reveal the full extent of his injuries. He found it hard not to cry.

"Jesus! What…happened? Do you know? William, do you even know how this happened?" Jack asked, incredulously.

Williams head sunk as he tried to think. Scratching his unruly beard, he met the concerned eyes of the captain.

"No…I don't know. I don't know anything!" he cried.

This outburst made him jump back a little. His friend was frightened. He got that more than anything. He, himself had experienced that when he first discovered he couldn't die. Ironic, that _**not**_ being able to die would scare someone.

"It's ok…we'll figure this out," Jack spoke softly.

There was a long, awkward silence between them. Jack looked at William and then to the clothes.

"There are some jogging pants and a t-shirt there, also some socks. Rex said you could have them…do you want to get dressed before we start on your head?"

Jack pointed to the deep gash on William's forehead. Wrapping, his arms gently around his battered torso, William looked away from the captain.

"Yeah…"

The captain nodded.

"Ok, I'll be waiting out here so give me a shout when you're done."

With that, Jack left the room and stood on the balcony, looking down on the living room. He saw Esther and Rex sitting on the sofa, drinking. And Gwen, pacing.

"Could do with a stiff drink myself," he muttered.

OoOoOoOoO

None of them had said a word after Jack decided to go and help William. They were still reeling. Gwen was pacing the floor. How could he be so stupid? John seriously had him wrapped around his finger. So much so that Jack believed he was someone else.

"He's an idiot!" Gwen exclaimed, shaking her head.

Rex looked to the Welsh woman, who he had become friends with after the events of the miracle.

"So, what did this John do?" he questioned.

"What hasn't he done would be a better question…killing two of my colleagues; friends…we shouldn't trust him," she spat.

Rex looked deep in thought. He wanted to believe everything Jack was saying about this man who had only appeared a few hours ago, but the way Gwen was acting was making him lean towards her point of view. He knew she would never react like this without a reason. And a good one, at that.

"Ok, so what's next? Not like Jack is going to let you, _**US **_do anything."

Esther was getting frustrated. How could even be discussing this? Gwen nodded.

"I know…that's why we need to make him see sense. Make him see that this is what John does. How he could forget everything he has…."

"Just stop it!" Esther interrupted.

The clock struck twelve. Christmas day. Esther had noticed Jack was now standing on the balcony.

"How could you guys even be doing this? On today of all days!"

She looked to Rex who held up his hands in defence.

"Hey! It's not like the guy remembers anything. Esther, for all we know he could be this John and not realise it."

"Exactly! He doesn't know who he is but I do. I know that face anywhere," Gwen said.

Esther groaned and threw her hands up in rage.

"And so does Jack. You really think he would put us in danger by letting him stay here if he really was John?!"

There was silence.

"I'm going to see if he is okay, like friends should," Esther said, before she headed up the stairs.

Gwen also stood up at this point, muttering something about denial and how this will only end in a bad way. Rex was left alone. _…It's not like Esther was wrong or Gwen, _he thought. He was on the fence about this. At least, for now.

His expression saddened as he picked it up and raised it to the ceiling.

"Merry Christmas, Vera," he said, before downing the glass of wine in one.

OoOoOoOoO

Esther stood at the top of the stairs, watching her leader. He was so deep in thought. His face painted a picture of a millions words and emotions. Her mind was telling her legs to move yet, they stayed stock still. Jack had noticed her presence and turned his head to face her, stern look on his face. Noticing the apologetic look on the blonde's face, the corners of his mouth pulled into a small smile.

"Gonna stand there all night? I don't bite."

Esther smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Jack."

Jack scoffed.

"Yeah, what a great Christmas this is turning out to be."

Taking a step forward, Esther placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How are things going in there?"

"Less than good. He doesn't remember anything, not a single thing. Two years we spent together…Two years and a lifetime of experiences all wiped out."

Esther looked at Jack. There was no easy way of putting this but she was going to have to ask now.

"Were you two…you know…involved?"

He smiled sadly at his colleague.

"No…I wanted to. After all, there was something about him that made me tick. But, he never barked up that tree."

Jack paused. Oh, how much fun that would've been.

"I guess that's why I had a relationship with John." he started.

"William was born in 1860 so, I guess being gay was frowned upon."

"Okay! What the hell is he doing here then? Kind of out of his time, isn't he?"

He nodded his head in agreement.

"You don't say…that's why I'm going to have to dig into this amulet. Maybe it's a time travelling device of some kind. Although, I've never heard of someone travelling by diamond," Jack stated.

There was a small, knock on the door, followed by a British accent.

"I'm done."

"Ok. I'll be with you in a minute," Jack replied.

The captain turned back towards Esther.

"That's my queue."

She smiled.

"I'll go and set up the spare room."

With that, Esther had disappeared down the hall.

OoOoOoOoO

Door shut quietly as Jack re-entered his room. William was now dressed in dark navy sweat pants and a white t-shirt. A fast improvement to what he had on.

"I heard…" William whispered.

Jack blinked.

"Heard what?" he enquired as he made his way over to the wash bowl.

"What you said to that woman…"

"Esther?"

"No…The angry woman."

The captain laughed to himself about the nickname William had given Gwen. It was true. She was a very short fused woman. He helped his friend sit on the bed. Taking hold of the damp wash cloth, he cleaned all the dirt off his face.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah…She thinks I'm John…doesn't she? What makes you think I'm not? A-and, I-If I've done all those bad things, why don't you just turn me over to the police?"

Tears were now raining down on William's chiselled cheek bones. He abruptly moved away from Jack, putting his back against the smooth wall.

"I deserve everything I get…" he sobbed.

Jack sighed. _Thanks a lot, Gwen _he thought. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Jack shook his head.

"No, you don't. You've done nothing wrong."

"How do you know? Do you know me?! In case you haven't noticed, I don't have a soddin' clue who you are either...So, why are you defending me?" William said, anger dripping in every word.

He was scared. The angrier he got the more scared he became. The anger was also because he didn't have a clue about anything that had happened in his life. Or who he was. Even though he was starting to believe Gwen, the angry woman. Jack sighed deeply. William refused to meet his gaze.

"Look at me…"

He bit his lip, slowly looking towards the captain.

"I know you're terrified. But listen to me. I know you. Inside and out. We spent two years travelling together. I trust you…"

He looked into his friend's terrified blue eyes.

"And I know you could never hurt a human…you're handy with a sword when it was needed but that's about it…my gentle friend, William. Always putting the safety of others first."

William gaped at Jack, who had now moved to the first aid box.

"I could still be John, though."

Removing a medium sized bandage and a roll of micro-pore tape, he walked back towards him.

"No! You're not. John is a clone of you. To be specific, the evil version of you…If it was him who came out of that amulet, I would've kicked his ass to the curb…without a second glance. No regrets."

William stopped and considered what Jack had said. He folded his arms across his chest. The captain stuck the bandage firmly on the cut and made sure it was secure.

"Say, I believe what you're saying? An evil version of me? Why would anyone need that? And how can you tell the difference?" William questioned, British accent strengthening.

Jack smiled.

"Well for starters, you have a belly button. Which, by the way clones don't have them and has already been checked," he started.

William lifted up his t-shirt to see that he was the owner of said belly button.

"The other thing is a completely different and long winded subject for which there is no time to discuss now."

"But…"

"It's gone past midnight, William. I'm tired. You look like you haven't had a good night's sleep in who knows how long. And it's also Christmas day."

William opened his mouth to speak but found Jack's hand covering his mouth. A frown now marred his face.

"I promise you, we will get your memories back and then you will see."

Jack smiled to his friend.

"Esther has set up the spare room for you. You're more than welcome to stay here while we figure things out. So what do you say?"

There was a long pause as he considered his options. Not that he had any. He didn't even know where he was. He had a different accent to everyone there. The American was right. He was tired.

"Ok…"

The captain nodded at the fragile man. Leading the way to the spare room. The man who could never die had no idea of what his friend had done. The horror and blood shed he had caused. But, then again, William had no idea either.

So guys what do you think? What was your favourite part? I know some of you may be waiting for the story to be in deeper before you review but I would really love to hear what you think! What do you think should happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to the creators of Buffy, Torchwood and Doctor Who.

Author's notes: This story is set after season seven of Buffy, at the beginning of season five of Angel and after season four of Torchwood. Esther never died at the end of miracle day.

**Chapter four**

_**He stood facing the motionless body off a black girl; head twisted like something had broken her neck. Eyes wide open. In her floppy hand lay a wooden stake. She was dead. No doubt about it. **_

_**Her long, black trench coat flew in the tiny breeze that had got threw the gap in the door of the train. The corner landed across her thighs as if it was protecting her. Vicious smirk spread across his face. He knelt down beside her body, and ran his hand through her afro.**_

"_**Not exactly how I was plannin' on killing you pet, but ever so gratifying."**_

_**Icy blue eyes travelled to her bare neck. No cross, which meant, nothing stopping him from having a little taste. After all, a slayer's blood was like a tonic. He had remembered that from the first one. He ran his hand through his hair this time and a few strands came with it. He looked at the platinum blonde hair and tossed it to one side.**_

"_**Stupid bint," he muttered.**_

_**His hand touched her arm. There was still a slight warmness to her. Exactly how he liked it. His face changed and eyes went yellow. He growled as he dipped his head.**_

William shot up, eyes wide. What the hell was that? He was so sure he could hear his own voice. But, surely, he wasn't capable…maybe that was John? John was a vampire? But then why would he be remembering what John had done? Unless…William squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm John…" he whispered.

He could hear footsteps coming towards his room. They stopped directly outside his door. After a few moments, the footsteps started again. Going further and further away, until he could hear no more. William pulled his knees up against his chest. He wiped the sweat from his brow and swallowed. There was only one thing to do.

OoOoOoOo

Although Jack had said he was tired, He hadn't been able to sleep. His mind kept on going over everything that had happened the night before. Wondering why the amulet had ended up with him. Was it by accident? Or on purpose? He had to dig up whatever he could. Find out whatever he could. For William's sake.

Jack stood up, stretching as he did; he looked at his alarm clock. 9:00 AM in bright red on his clock. He walked towards the mirror that he found William stood at. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"I wonder when my life got so complicated."

Walking out his room, Jack had only a few feet to walk before he got to the spare room; William's room. He fought so hard to walk in there but decided against it. He would come out when he was ready.

Downstairs, Esther and Rex sat opening each other's gifts. Rex had got Esther a book of fairy tales and Esther had gotten him a pair of socks. He simply raised an eyebrow at this. Gwen however was less in the mood for giving. She couldn't care for Christmas now. It had been ruined by Jack and John. She had flown all the way here. Missed a Christmas with her daughter, to be stuck at Torchwood headquarters with a murdering bastard.

Jack came down the stairs and entering the living area. Gwen refused to meet his eyes. Rex nodded towards his boss. Esther smiled at him.

"Happy Christmas Jack! Why don't you have a look and see if Santa left you anything?" she suggested.

His expression was sullen. Christmas day should be happy not sad.

"As much as I would love to get into the festivities, I really need to find out as much as I can about the amulet."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Jack…It's Christmas day. You should enjoy it." Esther said.

Jack chuckled.

"I've already lived for more Christmases than I can remember. They are all just starting to feel like normal days to me."

He walked over to the table where he had left the amulet. Picking it up, along with the envelope it came in, he shoved it into his pocket.

"If anybody needs me, I'll be in the basement."

He walked off towards a door by the open plan kitchen and disappeared down the stairs.

OoOoOoOo

It was now two in the afternoon and Jack was still in the basement. There had been no sign of movement from the spare room. Gwen was almost disappointed at that. She wanted him to come out. Just so she could have a chance to beat the living hell out of him. With any other human she would've felt a pang of guilt. But not him.

She walked into the kitchen and noted Esther had set out five plates on the counter filled with a perfect Christmas dinner. Gwen shook her head.

"Esther, I hope you're not planning on feeding him."

The blonde put the last roast potato onto the plate.

"I can't let him starve, Gwen. He hasn't eaten a thing since he has been here," she stated.

Esther had always been soft with other people. Perhaps, that was her down fall. But in the same light, she had been an excellent judge of character. She knew he wasn't a bad person.

"He is a murderer!"

"No…he isn't."

Esther grabbed one of the plates with the side of a tea towel, along with a knife and fork.

"Maybe it's time you learnt to listen to was Jack says and take it as the truth," Esther said before walking away.

OoOoOoOo

He wanted to confess. Just his legs and body felt weak. Too weak to co-operate with his brain. Last night, Jack had him at the last quarter almost believing he was a good person. And before he had gone to sleep. Before he had his nightmare he was gradually starting to believe him. But not now.

His mind was racing. What would Jack do with him if he knew what he had done? It didn't matter. He had to be honest. After all, it was the right thing to do. A knock at the door drew William out of his trance.

"Hey, William…I brought you something to eat. Christmas dinner."

William gulped. Not saying a word. He didn't feel like eating anything.

"The potatoes are a little on the dark side…more like charred," Esther continued.

Still no reply. She sighed.

"At least let me in. I can't leave the dinner out here. In case Rex sees it. He kind of likes extras."

She was about to give up and go back down, when the door slowly opened. She drank in the image of the man before her. Dazzling icy blue eyes and gorgeous curls lay on his head. Even with that unruly beard, he was still handsome. She was in a daze.

William eyed her curiously. She was pretty. Blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her frame was slight.

"Um, thanks…" William said as he looked at her.

"Esther. My name is Esther."

She past him the dinner; along with the knife and fork. He blinked at the portion size.

"This looks big enough to feed an army…I'd wager."

"Sorry. It's just I figured you must be hungry with everything that happened yesterday. Plus, you look like you could do with some energy," she said, noting how drained he looked.

"Right…"

His voice sounded distracted. Maybe, after he had eaten this. It would give him the strength to come clean to Jack. Esther smiled at him.

"Well, enjoy."

Then she left him in peace to eat his dinner. What William thought would be his last.

OoOoOoOo

The computer screen was starting to play havoc on his eyes he had been sat there for that long. He had searched everywhere for any information on the amulet. Anything would have done. Its origins. What it does? But no! No where on the world wide web had information on it. He had even read through every text book he had. Maybe it pre-dated time itself? In that case there was only one person he could go to. But finding him was an almost impossible task. It was also a last resort.

Jack chuckled to himself. Looking to the sky, he smirked.

"My life got complicated when I met you."

Deciding that there was nothing else he could do, Jack turned off his computer. Getting up off his leather swivel chair, he walked over to the coffee machine and made himself a cappuccino. He was sure going to need it.

As he drunk his drink, the captain picked up the envelope which the amulet was posted in and started to wave it about. In the process, a sheet of folded white paper fell out. Eyebrow rose. He reached down and picked it up, gingerly opening it up to reveal the message. A smile now filled his face. He knew where to get answers.

OoOoOoOo

William thought he would never finish what Esther had made him but he somehow managed to do so. He was full to the brim. Ready to face Jack and ask him a very important question. So when he headed down, he expected to see the American; who claimed to know him in the living room. Except he wasn't there. The only person who was about was Rex.

He was sat on the sofa, watching the television with a bottle of Budweiser in his hand. William was a bit apprehensive about approaching Rex. After all, he couldn't figure out if he was on Gwen's side or Jack's.

"You want something, boy?" Rex asked, leaving his eyes set on the TV.

William looked around the room and then back at him.

"Jack. I want Jack…" he started.

Rex turned his attention to the one he had dubbed 'The boy', brow raised. William's eyes widened in horror as he realised what he had just said.

"I-I meant I need t-to speak to Jack, I don't want any romantic involvement with him. Let's make that p-perfectly clear," he stuttered, running a hand through his hair.

Rex laughed.

"Don't worry. Esther filled me in about you and Jack….not that World War Two knows she squealed so let's keep that between us, alright?"

William looked at him, puzzled.

"I don't know what you mean…I don't remember Jack. At all….I don't remember anything."

Emotion was evident in his voice. A stray tear rolled down his cheek. This strangely made Rex feel sorry for the guy. Of course, he had to try and not get too friendly with him on the off chance he was John. Even though there was something deep in him that knew he wasn't.

Looking to the door that leads to the basement, Rex turned back to William. Replacing his bottle of beer with the television remote, he hit the off button.

"He's been down there a while and I don't see him coming back up real soon…What do you wanna talk to him about?"

"I just need to ask him something. It's important….I think," he responded.

Nodding in acknowledgement, what Rex did next even shocked him. He looked to the basement door once more and then back to William.

"I don't even know if I should be doing this…"

Beat.

"I'll take you to him. Just don't touch anything."

"I Promise. Just one thing I have to ask before we go down there."

"Go on."

"What exactly is down there?"

OoOoOoOo

Rex had been through all the protocols to gain access to the lower base. Finger print entry on the door, which lay behind the first one. Retinal screening for the door at the bottom of the first set of stairs. And finally, coded door handle.

Rex looked at William, who hadn't said a word since they came down here. He noted his beard and smirked slightly.

"You'll have to get rid of that squirrel on your chin if you wind up working for us."

William touched his beard. He had thought he looked rather strange with it. He didn't know why. Rex began to key in the code.

"Can't have you going on missions, lookin' like a hobo. Got a reputation to uphold you know."

Frown etched on his forehead. He wasn't going to be there that long. Not after he had asked Jack the question, of which he was certain he knew the answer to.

The door opened to reveal a room full of hi-tech equipment and computers. It was on two levels and even more doors than you could imagine. On the wall was the Torchwood symbol engraved in little hexagons; kind of like the shape of honeycombs. William's mouth was wide open. Rex saw this and smiled with pride.

"This is Torchwood."

Jack emerged from the door in front of them, putting on his jacket. Frowning slightly at Rex as he noticed that William was with him. He had begun to wander around, admiring all the technology.

"I found out where the amulet came from," he informed Rex.

"And that is where exactly?"

Digging into his trouser pocket, World War Two, as Rex had dubbed him, pulled out the sheet of paper and past it to his friend. Rex's chocolate coloured eyes scanned the paper, several time. He wore a quizzical look as he looked to Jack and then read the paper once more. None of it made sense.

"Who the heck are The Powers That Be? And Wolfram and Hart?"

"To answer the first question; I'm assuming The Powers are sort of a group of higher beings."

He looked to see where William had gone. He wasn't far and was flicking through one of Jack's books. He couldn't tell which one.

"As for the second question…Wolfram and Hart is a very well known, yet questionable law firm. Let's just say they have very unusual and non-human clientele, for one. For two, exactly a year and a half a go, a third of their staff along with the guy who ran it got shipped out and were replaced," he started.

Rex shrugged his shoulders.

"So, Torchwood has been through a lot more employees…so you tell me," Rex argued.

"But here is the weird part. I looked on their website at the employee pictures. Everyone had a picture by their name, except one. The guy who is now running it. Angel." Jack finished.

Ok, now he agreed with him.

"That sounds fishy to me. A guy called Angel, no last name, running a law company but has no picture by his name."

"Maybe he doesn't like getting his picture taken?" William suggested from the book.

"That's just…I can't see that, there has to be another reason behind it," Jack said.

He looked to Rex.

"What did you bring him down here for?"

"The boy wanted to speak to you," he informed his boss.

Jack smiled slightly. Maybe, just maybe William was starting to remember.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it. Unlike some people I don't want to spend my Christmas day doing work."

Rex headed back out the door, cursing the security system as he went. Jack turned on his heels and made his way over to his friend.

"So, what is it you wanted to speak to me about, William?"

He slightly cringed at Jack calling him William. After all, That's not who he was. Or was it?

What do you think guys? Please please please read and review it means a lot to me. I would like to know what part you enjoyed reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to the creators of Buffy, Torchwood and Doctor Who.

Author's notes: This story is set after season seven of Buffy, at the beginning of season five of Angel and after season four of Torchwood. Esther never died at the end of miracle day.

**Chapter five**

Jack stared at William in awe. What? Where? How did he come to that rather interesting conclusion? _It's true. Oh god! I was right! I'm John _William thought as he looked at the shocked Jack.

"You gonna throw me in prison now? I only deserve it for killing that girl…" he whispered.

In one quick movement, Jack grabbed William's hand and dragged him up the stairs. He ignored the weird looks the rest of the team gave him as he headed for the back garden. There was just enough time to prove this idiotic theory of his wrong. And just enough sunlight too.

The immortal man folded his arms.

"So…shouldn't you be a pile of dust by now?"

William shuffled on the spot. He never answered.

"Noting the fact that there are no such thing as vampires. Aliens who act like vampires, maybe, but not actual vampires. I'm finding it pretty hard to believe that you think John is one."

"I am John though. I killed that girl, I sucked on her blood…and I liked it…" he said in disgust.

"Not this again…" Jack muttered to himself.

He threw his hands up in the air.

"Neither you or he have platinum blonde hair," he stated.

"Maybe I dyed it and then re-dyed it…it seemed so real," William said, starting to doubt what he had seen.

Jack took a step towards his friend.

"This is a hard time for you, I get that. It's causing your imagination to go all wonky. That is all it is. What you dreamt couldn't be real."

He seemed to take it in.

"Ok…"

Jack looked to his watch and noted the time.

"I got a lead on that amulet. I need to follow it up. Esther will look after you if there is anything you need."

He gave his friend a soft smile.

"We will get this figured out I promise," he said before leaving.

OoOoOoOo

Night had now fallen over the city of Los Angeles. The stars lit up the sky. The stars always reminded Jack of **him.** Sighing as he stepped in front of the enormous building. This was the place that the amulet came from. Although Jack would do what he could to find out what had happened, he was less than sure that he wanted to reveal that William had come out of it in a tornado.

He walked through the door to see Wolfram and Hart was bustling with people and…Aliens? Various types. Small ones and tall ones. Aliens covered in all sorts of goo and marks.

"I knew it!" he said to himself

Jack held his nose as a rather smelly yet tall brown alien, who had three eyes walked past. He was physically borking.

"That's just wrong…on so many levels! Jesus H Christ!"

His eyes stung that bad they were watering as he walked up to the reception desk. There stood a young, busty blonde woman, whose eyes were also watering. She was wiping her eyes.

"Ahem!" Jack coughed.

The blonde turned to him, handing him a tissue as soon as she noticed his eyes were also streaming.

"Here. The Gorlak demon has a tendency to cause crying. Not only that vomiting…I'm Harmony Kendall. Receptionist at Wolfram and Hart, and you are?" Harmony asked, holding her hand out to Jack.

He took the tissue first and wiped his eyes. Deep breath. He was ok now. He took her hand and gripped it firmly in his. _Her hands are stone cold?! _Jack thought.

"Thank you for the relief…Captain Jack Harkness."

Harmony smiled. This guy was cute. Old, yes but not as old as her last boyfriend.

"So, Captain. What brings you here?" she enquired.

This is where he got serious.

"I have something that belongs to your boss, and I would like to return it,"he explained.

"Well, pass it to me and I will see that he gets it. My boss is a very busy man as you can imagine."

"No offense, Harmony but, I want to see him personally."

Harmony's smile was removed from her face. This guy really meant business.

"He told me he wasn't to be disturbed."

The brown haired man leaned forward, and spoke in a serious tone.

"You tell him that I **need** to see him," Jack insisted.

He had to. For all he knew he could be planning on something big. Harmony sighed. Picking up the phone, she dialled the number.

"There is a Mr Harkness here to see to….I know you told me to…he isn't budging! He said he has some sort of amulet…ok, I'll send him up."

She placed the phone down.

"Go in the elevator and press level four. It's the only room…besides the restrooms," she explained.

He offered her a bright smile and headed for the elevator.

OoOoOoOo

It was eerie inside the elevator. Very quiet. Jack was glad to be on the fourth level. He looked at the big black door in front of him and considered knocking. Knocking was never his style so he opted for just waltzing in. Angel turned his gaze from the metal buckets, that held severed body parts of a human and caught the look of Jack. He looked shocked.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who's just barged into my office…" he said.

Jack blinked. Not what he was expecting.

"You're human. I was expecting a Darlek or maybe a Cyberman."

Jack eyed the bucket.

"I pissed someone off so this necromancer decided to slice and dice one of my employees…and getting back to it," he started.

A slight laugh escaped Angel's lips.

"Vampire…with a soul."

"Vampires don't exist. And with a soul? That just ridiculous."

"Only as ridiculous as Darleks and Cybermen sound."

Touche. The man had a point. Jack went into his jacket and pulled out the amulet. Angel's eyes widened.

"So you're Mr Harkness? How did you…"

He placed the amulet back in his pocket.

"Before I hand it over to you…"

"It's property of Wolfram and Hart, it would class as stealing if you didn't return it," Angel interrupted.

"Rude much? Right, where was I? oh yeah! Before I hand the amulet back over to you, I got a couple of questions to ask."

Angel froze. This guy works for someone.

"Who do you work for?"

"Torchwood. Not that it matters. I thought I was the one asking the questions?"

"You barged into my office. Un-invited!" Angel repeated himself.

The captain shrugged.

"What does this thing do? What was it used for?" he enquired.

Angel took an un-needed breath.

"I'll answer your questions. Only if you answer this; how did you end up with it?"

Jack stuck his hand out to the boss of the law firm and Angel accepted. Now it was his turn to freeze. _Maybe it's a heating problem…or maybe not _he thought.

"Deal."

Angel sat on his expensive leather chair and offered Jack the same. He refused.

"The amulet is a powerful, mystical artefact which has purifying powers. Like cleaning bubbles. It enables the wearer to become a champion. But the wearer had to be more powerful than a human but still have a soul. I'm not too sure where it came from but the senior partners gave it to me," Angel explained.

Ok, so far so good. His face looked pained when he started to answer the next question.

"…It was used in the battle against The First. Spike wore it."

"Who is Spike?"

"All you need to know is that he wore it and stopped the world ending. Now, answer my question."

"It was sent to me."

Jack took out the envelope and piece of paper and handed them over to Angel.

"There's the proof," he pointed out.

He first read the envelope and then when he read the note, he wore the same expression as Rex had.

"What does that mean? The amulet was needed once again?"

Jack looked at Angel.

"That's what we couldn't figure out." He lied.

He knew the amulet was used to transport William to him, he just didn't know why and he didn't want to tell this guy who thought he was a vampire.

There was a beat before Jack spoke again.

"Anyway, I best be on my way."

Just before he left, Angel spoke.

"You may have heard bad things about this company, Jack. But, I am here to change that."

Jack paused for a second and never looked back. He wasn't so sure about that. For some reason, Angel knew he would be seeing the captain again.

What do you guys think? Pleas please please read and review! I am going away for a few days so I wont be able to write much.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to the creators of Buffy, Torchwood and Doctor Who.

Author's notes: This story is set after season seven of Buffy, at the beginning of season five of Angel and after season four of Torchwood. Esther never died at the end of miracle day.

**Chapter six**

**Three months later….**

It had been three months since the amulet showed up at Torchwood and William had appeared. For the most part of those months, William had stayed in his room, out of the way. Jack's theory was that he thought William didn't feel safe around Gwen after her nearly shooting him. But Gwen had gone back to Wales for a short while. It was his idea to give William time to adjust to being there and also give Gwen time to cool down and regroup.

Although, he had told William Gwen had gone out of the country, he just didn't want to know. The captain decided enough was enough. He tried talking to him but William didn't want to know.

After a few weeks, his long time friend seemed to have come out of his shell, even went out for a coffee with Esther. When questioned on if said coffee was a date, William was coy. He liked her. Really liked her. He had also been offered a chance to work with Jack and the team, refusing at first, until he went along with them on one of their missions.

His memories weren't coming back as quick as Jack had hoped so an idea came to him. At first, he was convinced it would work. But now? Now they were sat in the same place that they had sat for near enough every day; in between missions. The same three items sat on the table. A gold bracelet, an old tattered brown book with golden symbols on it and a silver chain, which had a small chamber hanging off it. Inside it held a tiny stone which was multi-coloured.

Jack looked across the table to William. He was now clean shaven, and his hair had been cut, but you could still see the curls. He was ready to give up, when for the first time since they started this process, William picked up one of the items. Jack's mouth twitched slightly, however he wasn't celebrating so soon.

William stared at the gem inside the chamber and smiled, before his expression saddened.

"I remember when he got a message on the psychic paper off Priestess Sienna, of Harl," William said.

Jack nodded. He wanted to speak but decided he would wait until William was finished.

"We went to Harl and when we got there…she wanted to speak with him, alone…"

A tear came into his eye. Looking up to Jack he finished.

"As soon as we left there he took me back home… didn't once look me in the eye. Why the bloody hell would he do that?! Why didn't you stop him?" he asked, angrily.

"He said it was for your own good. He couldn't tell me why, but, he said your time with us had to come to an end. Believe me I wasn't happy about it either," Jack shot back.

Silence filled the room. William just didn't understand it. He knew the priestess was responsible for him being took back home. He just didn't have any idea what she had said. After all, it would take something major for him to take such drastic actions…

OoOoOoOo

**Planet: Tridonia. Place: Harl, Palace of the priestesses. Year: unknown.**

**The room was truly beautiful. Gold carvings of many planets and solar systems were engraved on the white walls. She knelt down by the fountain, veil covering her face. She seemed to be praying. Her visions were becoming more and more frightening by the day.**

**She heard the door hinges squeak as it was opened and someone had entered. She stood but did not turn around.**

"**You took your time, old friend," her voice echoed.**

"**Yes, well. Things to do, people to see…evil, bad guys to stop," came a man's voice.**

**The woman turned on her heel, golden dress swaying as she did so. Anger showing in her young delicate features. She looked younger than she actually was. And before her she saw a man in a tweed suit, stripy shirt and a bow tie. **

"**I do not take being stood up well, Doctor."**

**She slowly stepped down off the pedestal that the fountain stood on and came to a halt at the bottom. The Doctor smiled.**

"**If I may, Sienna. Does this look like I'm standing you up?"**

**Sienna's expression remained cold.**

"**If one was standing you up, one wouldn't be here right now, would he?" he laughed.**

"**This is not a joke, Time Lord!" Sienna shouted.**

**That stopped him in his tracks. His once comical expression was now stern, trying to figure something out.**

"**I know that. A priestess, such as you doesn't send out psychic message like that, unless it's important," he started.**

**The Doctor stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets and tilted his head.**

"**But what I don't get is why Jack and William can't come in here. It's not like you don't know them."**

**The priestess sighed and her once cold expression had turned sad.**

"**He is destined for a turbulent future. If he stays with you, then that future will never happen. He will never get to wear the amulet and stop The First."**

**The time lord blinked. **

"**Who?"**

"**The boy, Doctor. William plays the most important part in a battle against The First Evil and if he stays on the Tardis…he will never be there to play his part. Evil will win and destroy the Earth and then go after every living planet, in every dimension until there is nothing left," she stated.**

**The look of shock spread across his face. He had faced some tough decisions in his time but this was by far the hardest of the lot.**

"**What will happen to him?"**

**Sienna ignored the question and went to walk away.**

"**Answer me!" he roared.**

**She turned her head to face him.**

"**I can't tell you that. But please, for the sake of everything, do what you know is right," Sienna said, before disappearing through the curtain.**

So guys what do you think? Sorry its such a short chapter but I didn't want the end part and next part of the story to be so close together. Please please review it makes me so happy when I read the review and it helps me carry on writing this fanfic crossover. Had a lot of writer's block here. Next chapter will be about Angel discovering that Spike is back and struggling with whether he should tell Buffy. I already got it worked out how I would just like to know what you guys would like to see. Please don't be shy in reviewing :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to the creators of Buffy, Torchwood and Doctor Who.

Author's notes: This story is set after season seven of Buffy, at the beginning of season five of Angel and after season four of Torchwood. Esther never died at the end of miracle day.

**Chapter seven**

**Four months later….**

Angel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Spike, fighting along side the man who came to Wolfram and Hart with the amulet a while back. He was angry. After all, how could he keep this from him? He was hiding behind a wall, watching them and a blonde woman, brunette woman and a black man fighting with a pack of demons.

Jack took his gun out and started firing until there were no bullets left. He shrugged and put his gun away, deciding to use his fists.

"I'm pretty sure in my training you said to always come on missions with plenty of ammo," William said as he punched the demon, knocking it to the floor.

The captain kicked another demon to the ground and smirked.

"I used it all up."

As the fight continued, Angel took the opportunity to get a closer look, without making his presence known. They looked like Turok-Kan's but they were smaller in stature and their faces were more deformed.

One of them got away and began to run in his direction, sniffing the air. It growled as if it could sense him. Angel pulled out a stake and prepared for attack, backing away round the corner.

"It's gonna get away!" the black man shouted.

"Rex, I got it!" William said before running after it.

He caught up with it at the end of the alley and whistled.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

The beast ignored him and carried on round the corner, in the direction it was going in. William rolled his eyes and followed, sword in hand. As he got round the corner, the alley was covered in darkness. He had lost track of it.

"Damn it!"

He turned on his heel to walk away, when all of sudden he heard a massive thud on the floor. Turning around it was the demon's body. Stake stuck squarely in the heart. A figure then emerged from the shadows. William eyed the man as he was looking at the demon.

"Not a Turok-Kan," he muttered.

"No. It's a Weevil."

Angel met William's gaze and as he did he heard something he thought was never possible. A heart beat. Spike with a heart beat. Spike was human.

"Spike!" Angel yelled.

William laughed.

"I don't know who you are but you've clearly lost the plot. Who has such a stupid name like Spike?"

"You do. Quit playing games, Spike."

Angel was now closer to him and looked his grand-childe in the eye. This made William feel weird. He was almost scared of him.

"Who are you?" William asked.

Angel pulled his stake from the Weevil's chest and put it back inside his jacket.

"I'm Angel, your Grand-sire. Vampire with a soul. I wasn't the only one either…so, quit the games and tell me why you're human all of a sudden, Spike!"

The Englishman's nostrils flared in anger. He was getting tired of this.

"What is it with people thinking I'm someone else?! And vampires? You expect people to believe that?"

He threw his hands up in the air.

"My name is William," he informed Angel.

The fact that Spike didn't seem to recognise him, scared Angel. By this time, Jack, Esther, Rex and Gwen, who had returned from Wales a week ago had appeared. Esther looked to William with concern. They were close. Angel went past his grand-childe and straight to Jack.

"You didn't tell me the whole truth did you?"

Jack looked at Angel, then to Esther, Rex, Gwen and then William, who was now pacing around. He seemed confused.

"Take Will back. I got business to attend to," he ordered.

They all looked to their leader and nodded. Angel was not happy. Once they had disappeared out of view, the vampire changed to his game face and punched the captain.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jack shouted, as he wiped away the blood from his nose.

"You lied to me. I don't really care for people who lie," Angel growled.

Jack coiled back as he noticed Angel's face had turned. He blinked and felt extremely self conscious. _He's a vampire!? What? How is that even possibly? Definitely evil _the captain thought.

Angel walked back towards Jack. He meant business.

"Answer me, Jack!"

The captain now took a swing at Angel, catching him on the chin.

"I didn't lie. I was simply withholding information. You're evil, Angel. You run a shady business and defend aliens in court!"

A sarcastic chuckle escaped the vampire's lips.

"I told you, I'm changing that. Me and Spike have history," Angel stated.

"I was doing it for his sake. William has been through enough in his life without you adding to the confusion."

"I'm the closest thing he has got to a relative," Angel said.

What was this guy up to? He couldn't tell if he was being genuine or if it was part of a plan. Angel had now shaken off his game face, emotions playing in his eyes as it was his turn to pace.

"He saved the world and gets spat back out. What for? I don't get it. What could he be possibly needed for?" Angel muttered.

The captain rolled his eyes.

"Look, this isn't your Spike you are looking for. Maybe your hair is effecting how you think."

"I hung around with him for a hundred years! I know Spike when I see him. And there is nothing wrong with my hair!"

Jack shrugged.

"That's not my problem. My problem is keeping him safe," he said before turning away.

Angel watched as the captain walked away from him. He was convinced it was Spike and he knew exactly the person he needed to prove it.

Hey guys what did you think? Please please review and sorry took so long to post. Do you have any ideas for next chapter? Please pm me or add them into your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to the creators of Buffy, Torchwood and Doctor Who.

Author's note: This story is set after season seven of Buffy, at the beginning of season five of Angel and after season four of Torchwood. Esther never died at the end of miracle day.

2nd author's note: So sorry it's been so long since I updated guys! I had major writer's block and I have started a course for work and I am also in the mist of planning my wedding! So it's been mega busy. However my muse decided to come on back to me this afternoon when I read a lovely review from someone called Theresa. This reviewer doesn't have an account on here but if you do please please please review when logged into your account so I can thank you in person :D now lets get on with the show!

**WARNING: THERE IS A SPIKE/ESTHER PAIRING STARTING UP IN THIS CHAPTER AND WILL BE GOING ON FOR A WHILE. SPIKE, OR WILLIAM I SHOULD SAY IS GOING TO FIND IT TOUGH TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THE TWO WOMEN…ANY SUGGESTIONS ON HOW HE SHOULD START BELIEVING BUFFY'S STORY GUYS? What can Buffy think will work but it doesn't?**

**Chapter eight**

"Who is he, William?" Esther questioned her boyfriend of a few weeks.

"I don't know…"

Esther frowned as she looked to the man beside her. The man she had started to love.

"He seemed to recognize you though, _really_ recognize you."

He shrugged his shoulders at Esther.

"He called me Spike, Esth. My name isn't Spike," William started.

A slight laugh escaped his lips as he thought of something that could be sheer coincidence or completely sick, depending on how you saw the situation.

"Maybe this Spike that Angel was referring to is _another _clone of me?" he suggested, with a cool arched brow.

Esther smiled.

"Maybe, if you want things to be that simple."

William's comedic mood had worn off as he coiled back slightly.

"I mean….Be honest, Will. Your memories haven't been coming back and for all we know this Angel guy could be telling the truth."

William tilted his head to the left and folded his arms as he thought. It took him a good minute or so before he turned his head toward Esther and replied.

"This Angel guy also claims to be a vampire, with a soul and runs an evil law firm, so the chances of me believing a word he says are bloody zero to none," William combated.

An awkward silence fell between the two as the orange tints of the sunrise filled the sky. Esther yawned and leaned back on the bench. With blue eyes cast down on soft blonde hair, William draped his arm over her shoulder and laid a soft kiss on the top of her head.

OoOoOoOo

A pair of soft, sorrowful brown eyes blinked as the brightness of the sun reflected off the windows on a building opposite. Forehead gently resting on the cool glass, Angel had longed for the warmth of the sun. To be with her, but that would never be possible. Any chance he had of happiness and to feel the warmth of the sun on his cool skin had been taken away from him and given to someone else. The reason was still unknown to the vampire though. And it really pissed him off. After all, hadn't he given up enough and saved enough people for this reward to be his?

The only way he would be able to revel in the sun's light would be like this.

A knock on the door, yet the vampire didn't move or even speak. He froze. Angel didn't want company. That was the last thing he wanted. The door opened to reveal a clean shaven Wesley standing in the door way, looking concerned.

"Angel, where have you been? You said you were going to call in last night and you did not show. Is there something wrong?"

No reply. A silence from his boss and friend was never good.

"Did you hear me?" Wesley asked.

Angel lifted his hand up onto the glass, trying to reach out to the sun, completely ignoring Wesley's voice. The Englishman let out a noise, a cross between a squeak and a growl as he folded his arms and was going slightly red in the face.

"ANGEL! Giving me the silent treatment isn't going to make me disappear… did someone die? Have you lost your soul again?! Or your marbles?"

The soulful vampire smiled slightly and then frowned. Maybe he had lost his marbles. He had lost the most important thing in his un-life. An opportunity to live as a normal mortal with the woman he loved.

"Tell me what happened to you last night right now. Or so help me I will drive a stake through heart via your back without a second thought!" Wesley barked.

There were no words out of Angel's mouth until he caught the reflection of Wesley in the window reaching inside his pocket.

"Shut the door."

Wesley stopped midway pulling the wooden object from his pocket. He turned on his heel and shut the door, just as his boss had asked him. He then went back to the spot where he was standing and put his hands back into his pockets, waiting for Angel to speak.

"Well… what is it?" the ex watcher encouraged.

Angel walked to his desk and sat on his leather chair for second, before deciding against that plan and opted for standing.

"Spike."

"Ah, you are still mourning his death even after a year and a half. I did expect this. You are-well, were his Grandsire. And after all, you did spend over a century with him…in bloodshed," Wesley commented.

"He isn't dead…he is very much alive and kicking, I just don't know why," Angel informed his friend.

Wesley blinked in shock.

"How is that even possible? He died when Sunnydale collapsed…You said Buffy saw him burning up."

"It has to be The Shanshu Prophecy," he started.

A sarcastic snort escaped Angel's lips as he folded his arms, watching Wesley's expression turning more exasperated and confused by the minute.

"Another thing I have no idea of is why The Powers That Be would give Spike, of all people the chance to live a normal life. A human life. He only saves the world once and gets rewarded for it! Yet I, _I_ have to save the world on numerous occasions and what do I get for it?!"

Wesley blinked yet again and opened his mouth to reply but Angel beat him to it.

"I'll tell you what I get, Wes. I get given the keys to an evil law firm to try and dig them out of a mess! My reputation slowly going into the crapper!" Angel yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"But the Shanshu was for you, Angel. I don't see how Spike ended up with it…."

Wesley's voice trailed off as he remembered. The Shanshu Prophecy only stated that a vampire with a soul, once he had fulfilled his destiny shall shanshu. No names were mentioned. Maybe it was always meant for Spike?

"Anyway, prophecy aside. I ask again how it is even possible that he is back?" Wesley said, sitting down on the seat opposite Angel's.

"The amulet that was used to stop the first was returned to me that is how he came back, even though Jack neglected to share that information…come to think about it he really didn't tell me much at all."

"Jack?" Wesley enquired.

Angel picked up a business card and passed it to Wesley. As the ex watcher read the details on the card, the vampire with a soul had now sat in his chair, arms folded.

"Torchwood…Outside the government; beyond the police. I thought they had been blown up," Wesley reflected, placing the card back down.

"You've heard of them?"

"Yes. The Council had one or two dealings with them in the past. Jack is the gentleman who ran Torchwood three."

Funny that in all his time on this earth and all the time he had spent with Wesley and Giles in the past that neither one of them had mentioned Torchwood before.

"Who is Torchwood? What do they do? They don't have ties to the government in England, so who got them together? Was it Jack?" Angel asked.

"Well, I believe Queen Victoria was the founder of the Torchwood institute. It was set up in 1879 to defend against extraterrestrial threats. Did you not do any research?"

Angel shrugged his shoulders.

"I was in shock. Still am."

"The question before us is not what Torchwood do or who got them together."

Wesley frowned slightly.

"The question is how did Jack or more importantly, Torchwood get a hold of the amulet?" Wesley continued.

Angel looked him in the eyes.

"He said the amulet was sent to him. Even brought the envelope with him…That is proof in itself that he is at least telling the truth about the amulet…Just that isn't the biggest problem."

"Well, I don't think there is a bigger problem than Torchwood getting their hands on a very powerful and dangerous artefact," Wesley offered his opinion.

Looking toward the window, at the sun and then back to Wesley, Angel's eyes saddened even more.

"Spike didn't recognize me…it was like he had met me for the first time."

"Oh…I see. I understand how much that must hurt, given the ties you have with him."

"It wasn't just that….he doesn't even believe vampires exist." Angel explained.

There was a brief silence between the two men before a single sentence from Wesley's soft but stern voice broke it.

"Buffy needs to be informed."

The brown haired vampire sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"I've considered that but I just don't want to shatter her happiness if I do tell her and he doesn't remember her either. As much as I hate to admit it and hate him, he meant something to Buffy…I'm not sure what and I don't want to know either."

"Think about this for a second, Angel," Wesley said as he stood up and walked closer to Angel.

The vampire was now looking him in the eyes again.

"Say somewhere down the line Buffy finds out Spike is alive? And she finds out you knew from the start. What do you think she will do? It would shatter her and anger her more because you were her first everything. You broke her heart once and by keeping this to yourself you would do exactly the same again," he started.

Angel looked pensive and unwilling to respond, removing eye contact. Seeing that this was something that he would not be talked into doing and something that his dear friend would have to do himself, Wesley made his way to the door. However, before he left, he still had some words of advice for him.

"Put your feelings aside for once and do what is right."

The door shut quietly and left Angel in a stew of his own thoughts. After an hour or so, a large hand reached for the receiver and dialled in a number.

OoOoOoOo

The sun was shining down on Buffy's golden blonde hair. She was in the back garden of the newly built Slayer/Watcher training facility training some slayers on simple combat tactics.

"Ok, the most important thing in a battle is to remember that not all your opponents are the same. Some are stronger and some are faster and you still have the power to finish them…"

A voice cutting across the summer air startled one of the trainees.

"Buff, phone call," Xander said.

Buffy frowned and began to walk off, leaving Kennedy in charge.

"Who is it?" She asked, walking inside.

"Angel."

She stopped and turned her head towards one of her best friends for nearly ten years but he had already left. Buffy headed towards the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Angel, what is it?" she asked.

**Hey guys! So what did you think? Please please please review it means the world to me. More will come next weekend. What do you think will and should happen in the next chapter? Do you think Angel would really tell her over the phone?**


End file.
